Bloody Leaf Melody
by Master XIII
Summary: Simply a different version of Naruto where he reveals his real self about a motnh befroe the chunin exams in a rather odd way.


Naruto was nervous. Why exactly was he Nervous? Well, he was about to go on stage in the blazing leaf club and sing a few of his own songs for friends who didn't even know he was there. He had created a few transformed shadow cones for the members of his band, calling himself 'Mealstrom.' He let out a long, strained breathe as the commentator called out his name before strapping his beloved guitar around his shoulders. It was a beautiful red flying v. with a yellow strap the said "Poline Line: Do Not Cross." As the curtains drew back, he looked out at the crowd, receiving gasps from everyone there as he walked up to the microphone. Adjusting his fingers on the neck, he begins to play, his band of shadow clones picking up the song as he begins.

"Show me how to lie, your getting better all the time, and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach." He sings, people starting to get over the shock, a few nodding their heads along with the fast-paced song. A few, lead by none other than Anko, begin to cheer him on.

"Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet." He continues, starting to strum harder as the song speeds up, closing his eyes as he really gets into the song.

"Now dance, fucker, dance. Man he never had a chance, and no-one even knew, it was really only you." He starts to slow down for a second, lifting his instruments neck a little and then lowering it as he continues to play, stretching out a few of the lyrics.

"And now you steal away, take him out to play. Nice work you did, your gonna go far Kid!" then the clones behind him lean into their ikes and shout into them.

"Wait and See! With a thousand lies and a good disguise, Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see them running for their lives!" he then strums really quickly for a second, spinning around as he goes into the next verse.

"Slowly outta line I'm drifting closer in your sights. So play it out, I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me." He continues, eyes still closed as the people before him are now either dancing along to his song or staring in awe at the blonde genin they all know. Next, he opens his eyes, still playing loudly as he stares at the audience.

"There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want, then it's all because of me!" Naruto sings, lifting his guitar and strumming a bit more as, in the crowd, Anko shouts and cheers her little brother on.

"Now dance, fucker dance, man, I never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only you." From there, the song slows down again, as he closes his eyes and continues, Never once really looking at the pink-haired woman in the back, sitting at a table with a blue bass guitar leaning against the table next to her.

"And now you'll lead the way, show the light of day. Your gonna go far kid. Trust Decieved!" he shouts into the mike, smiling as he continues with his song.

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see them running for their lives!" he continues, going into a short, quickpaced guitar solo that continues to go up and down as he bobs his head with the beat of the drums playing behind him. As he stops the solo, all of the other instruments but the drums stops playing, keeping a steady beat as he starts singing again.

"Now dance, fucker dance, he never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only. So dance, fucker dance, I never had a chance, it was really only you." He keeps on going, because, to him, the crowd has disappeared and all there is is himself and the music.

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see them running for their lives." By now, he has started to gain a slight sheen of sweat across his brow, but he keeps going, singing his heart out as the crowd continues to cheer and shout and yell as he nears the very end of the song.

"Clever alibis, the lord of the flies, hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in their eyes, see them running, for their lives!" he Shouts, strumming his hugitar a few more times before he ends the song with an abrupt stop. As he finishes, he once again sees the crowd before him, shouting and cheering in the confines of the large club. Raising his hand as a way to quiet them down, he fails. So, he decides to play yet another song. Taking in a deep breathe, he looks behind him to the clones and mouths one thing. 'Through the fire and the flames.' Be froe he turns back to the crowd to get ready to keep playing.

-end chapter-

Now, I know what you guys are thinking, ut I seriously need to take a brake from my usual style of writing because it has gotten pretty damn dry in my opinon. So, the is the first prologue to a new story. A Naruto crossover. With what, you'll have to figure that out by looking for a few clues in this and the next prologue. And there will be much more music. Also, the first reviewer who identifies this song gets a bag of cookies. Ja Ne!


End file.
